


We were Raphaël (StevenUniverse/GoodOmens)

by La_Rainette_verte



Category: Good Omens (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aziraphale Was Raphael (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Were Both Raphael (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rainette_verte/pseuds/La_Rainette_verte
Summary: What if Aziraphale and Crowley were both Raphaël before the fall.They were split by god and sent in Heaven and Hell





	We were Raphaël (StevenUniverse/GoodOmens)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! If you like my work you can follow me on :  
Tumblr : https://la-rainette-verte.tumblr.com  
Instagram : La_Rainette _  
Deviantart : https://www.deviantart.com/larainettee


End file.
